


Feathers & Fur Go Together Like Ashes & Dust

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Rock Band AU, band au, lmao Bokuto is latino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom could cause and influence plenty of things, but most of the time, those things didn't cause such a drastic change in one's life.</p><p>Or</p><p>That one fic where BokuAkaKuroo start a band and Tsuki is their manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers & Fur Go Together Like Ashes & Dust

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this

* * *

 

Now, afterward, it's hard to understand how the beginning of something so big could start in such a simple and petty manner. But then again, boredom could influence plenty of things, and at the moment, Bokuto was very bored.

 "Kuroo, I'm bored."

 Kuroo snorted from where he sat, not looking up from his notes. Bokuto had been lying on his bed for almost an hour now, and his constant complaining was starting to get annoying. Kuroo didn't really care how bored his flat-mate was, he deemed studying for his upcoming exam more important. "Then _do_ something."

 Bokuto huffed, pouting. He lied back down on Kuroo's bed. They stayed silent for a few minutes -something Kuroo was grateful for- when Bokuto sat up abruptly. "We should start a band!"

  Kuroo, who still hadn't turned to look at Bokuto, raised an eyebrow "Can you even play an instrument?" 

" _Of course_ I can! I can play the drums!"

 "Bro, I love you, but I don't think you're Colombian bongos could be considered drums." 

"First of all, it's called a Tambora, and second of all, come _ooon,_ stop being such an ass!"

  Kuroo sighed, putting his pencil down and turning towards Bokuto on his swivel chair. " _I_ don't play any instruments." 

"You can sing!"

It was moments like these that made Kuroo reconsider his friendship with Bokuto.

"Bro."

"So, are we gonna?!"

 Kuroo studied his friend's face for a second, before leaning back on his chair. He figured that Bokuto would simply forget about it. Now, don't get him wrong, there was a part of him that was shouting at him to accept the offer whole-heartedly, but there was another part telling him that he didn't take three advanced math classes just to flunk out of college and start a band. So finally, he came to the conclusion that he would accept Bokuto's offer, and then distract him with something else.

  "Okay, fine, let's do it."

 Bokuto stood up suddenly, jumping like a little kid who convinced their mom to get them a toy. "Really?!" 

Kuroo nodded mutely, smirking a bit. "Yeah, but I get to choose the name." 

"Aw man."

 - 

When Kuroo woke up, around a week after their band convo, he assumed that it was going to be a normal day. 

So as he sat in the seat in front of Bokuto, who was wide awake and smiling, he expected Bokuto's usual jabber, but instead, he got a very chipper: "So what type of music we makin'?" 

Kuroo choked on his coffee, looking up and stared at Bokuto, blinking. 

"You were actually serious about that?"

 "Of course I was! I'm always serious!" Bokuto chirped. "...So?"

 Kuroo shook his head, a ghost smile could be seen, before shrugging."I dunno, what d' you like?"

 Bokuto thought for a moment, crossing his arms. "Anything that isn't your hipster shit." 

Kuroo felt his eye twitch. He and Bokuto have had many disputes over his music taste. "You're such a piece of shit. It's indie, asshole."

 Bokuto cackled, sticking out his tongue but then paused, thinking for a moment. "Why don't we do Indie Rock?" 

And suddenly, Kuroo had a hard time saying no. His inner high-schooler was shouting at him, _'Do it, dude, it'll be so much fun.  C'moon, you really wanna spend your last year of college all cooped up in your room studying? Yeah, great idea , Tetsurou'._ Kuroo was slightly offended at himself. But then again, he was the (self-proclaimed) Master of Provocation. 

"Alright, fine."

 The way Bokuto's face lit up made Kuroo want to cry.

Bokuto wanted to start a band. He was asking Kuroo to be in his soon-to-be band. And Kuroo couldn't help but admit he felt a bit honored. A reality check slapped him in the face before he could start teasing Bokuto for being such a dork, though.

"Won't we need, like guitars 'n' stuff?"

Bokuto blinked at him, thinking for a minute or two, leaving Kuroo to drink his coffee in silence, when Bokuto stood up abruptly, making Kuroo jump and effectively spilling it on his shirt.

" _Dude,_ what the fu-!" " _You_ can play the guitar!"

"I can't play the guitar, bro."

" _Duh,_ You can learn!"

"And how am I supposed to learn?"

 "The same way I learned to play the drums!" 

"Yeah, bu- Wait, what drums?"

 Bokuto beamed. "My drums!" Kuroo gaped at his flat-mate. ' _No way in hell_ ' was the first thing he thought.  "Did you _buy_ a drum set!?"

"Yup! Hell, I think I even  _told_ you, bro. I'm even gettin' classes. Jeez dude, that quadratic equation sure got you screwed"

Kuroo's brows furrowed, he would certainly remember if Bokuto told him he was taking cla- Wait.

 "You mean that guy you've been trying to swoon is teaching you how to drum!?"

About a month ago, Bokuto had told him about some guy he saw in the window of a music shop. All he knew was that he was going to flirt, but, as it turns out, he was actually learning an instrument. Now, to Kuroo's defense, Bokuto had told him right when he got home from a day full of seminars, so it wasn't a surprise he completely forgot.

 Bokuto coughed, crossing his arms. "I'm not tryna swoon him, asshole. But yup, he's been teaching me! He's really good too! And he can play all typ-"

 Kuroo tuned him out, he was in absolute shock. Bokuto was 100% serious. Bokuto wanted to--no, wait- he _could_ play the drums. They were going to start a band. 

"-Kuroo, hey, are you even listening?" 

Kuroo snorted, "No" 

"Rude" 

Kuroo grinned a bit, leaning back in his chair. Bokuto rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I said that Akaashi could probably teach you!"

 "...You sure?"

 Bokuto smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

"Totally!"

 -

  Akaashi was an interesting man. What with his undercut and various piercings, and Kuroo was pretty sure he could see a few tattoos peeking from underneath his dress shirt. But then again. he and Bokuto could both be considered the same; Bokuto with his weirdly dyed hair and the fact that he wore 'Clair's' earrings that were probably designed for little girls to wear. And Kuroo with his crazy bed-head and his, as Bokuto puts it, 'weird-ass hipster shit'.

  Akaashi's music shop was also quite interesting. All around the walls were Christmas lights, and there were plenty posters hung up. Some in glass cases, some just taped on the wall. Instruments were littered across the room, as well as some things to assist or clean said instruments. Kuroo looked up, seeing that the roof had empty glass jars and bottles hung on the roof, each with their individual light-bulb.

Kuroo would have to take a picture and upload it to Instagram at one point. Of course, without Bokuto looking. He'd never hear the end of it.

the infamous Akaashi sat behind the desk, reading a magazine- which Kuroo could vaguely identify as a popular western one- and even though he heard the jingle of the bell as they walked in, he didn't seem to look up.

 "Bokuto-san, we don't have practice today" 

Bokuto smiled. "I know! But I wanted to introduce you to Kuroo!"

 That caught Akaashi's attention. He looked up, eyes flickering between Bokuto and Kuroo. Nodding, he stood up, walking curtly towards them. 

"It's nice to meet you Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san has told me a lot about you"

Kuroo didn't want to know. "Likewise"

Before an awkward silence could infiltrate the nearly empty shop, Bokuto clapped his hands. "So!" he started looking between Kuroo and Akaashi, "Akaashi, I was wondering  if you could teach Kuroo here to play the guitar!"

Akaashi blinked. "So you're starting your band finally?"

"Yup!"

Akashi nodded, studying Kuroo for a moment, before sighing. "I suppose I could teach Kuroo-san."

"Aw, thanks 'Kaashi, you're the best!"

"Yeah, thanks man, hope I don't fail at this too hard."

Akaashi crossed his arms.

"You still have to pay individually, though."

-

Playing the guitar, Kuroo figured, wasn't that hard once you got a hang of it.

Sure, the first few weeks his fingers ached. But their practice was surprisingly fun, apart from the initial embarrassment at how uncoordinated he was. Akaashi, unsurprisingly, was a great mentor, even though every time Kuroo and Bokuto would start messing around he'd throw guitar  chips at them and make them pick them up.

They would practice in the soundproof 'room'- though it was more of a basement- Akaashi had in the shop.

 _"He normally teaches children, but he said yes when I asked him,"_  Bokuto told him one day. " _He even gave me free drumsticks_!"

_("Probably because you act like a child."_

_"Hey!")_

The soundproof  room was relatively large, with sounding foam on the walls. Down there were Bokuto's drums since he normally uses them there, plus there was virtually no room in their apartment at the moment.

Today was one of their designated practice days, but they weren't actually _doing_ anything. It was late, thankfully it was only a five-minute walk to their apartment but Akaashi offered to order pizza, and who were they to decline such an offer.

"So when  are you guys planning on debuting your band?"

Kuroo and Bokuto blinked at Akaashi from where they sat. "Huh?"

"Your band, Bokuto-san. The reason you even _started_ playing the drums."

Bokuto stretched, leaning over for another slice of pizza. "I guess we were planning on learning the basics first...We haven't really thought about it."

Akaashi hummed. "You guys have dominated the basics a while ago, though, Bokuto-san. I believe you can start your band finally."

Kuroo looked up, his mouth full of pizza. " _Shreally_?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Kuroo-san." Akaashi said, "And I really do you can, maybe wait on writing songs but covers definitely."

They stayed silents for a few seconds when Bokuto stood up suddenly. "Akaashi you should be in our  band!"

Akaashi and Kuroo stared at him, wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

"Join our band Akaashi, c'mon it'll be fun! I swear!" 

Kuroo, quickly getting over the initial shock of Bokuto's sudden outburst, stood up as well. "Yeah, Akaashi! You can basically play every instrument, so it'll be easy!"

Akaashi huffed slightly. "I certainly cannot play every instrument, Kuroo-san. Plus, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other, then at Akaashi. "Dude, we _want_ you in the band! You never intrude!"

Kuroo nodded, and Akaashi looked at the two. "I-I'll think about it, alright? For now, get a name for your band."

At first, Kuroo thought that Bokuto was going to go into one of his moods. Being rejected was bound to make him sad, but as he turned to put an encouraging hand on his back, he saw the hopeful smile on his face. "It's okay Akaashi! Take your time!"

Kuroo blinked, surprise. But soon realised that Akaashi , in fact, didn't reject him. Kuroo reputed that all those times he had to console Bokuto for being rejected in high school were making him paranoid.

Akaashi nodded at Bokuto and crossed his arms. "Have you two even got a name for your band?"

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, not really. But that's Kuroo's fault!"

Kuroo's head whipped toward Bokuto. "What!? How is this _my_ fault!?"

Bokuto snorted. "Because _you_ said that _you_ got to pick the name, so it's _your_ fault!"

Kuroo was about to retort when Akaashi let out a breathy giggle. And boy was it cute.  Kuroo felt himself blush and stole a quick glance at Bokuto, who seemed to have a similar reaction. Lovely. Now he had a blushing  Bokuto _and_ a giggling Akaashi. His gayness levels were off the chart.

Shaking his head, as if it would clear his thoughts, he took another slice of pizza. "Well, I dunno! How are you s'posed to come up with somethin' as crucial as a band's name in just a few months!"

Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms. "Well now's a good time to start!"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we just brainstorm names until we find one we like?"

"Okay!"

"Alright."

They stayed silent for a while, thinking when Bokuto piped up.

"Hooters!"

" _Bro,_ yes. _"_

 _"No,_ Bokuto-san. _"_

 _"Wha-_ Why? _!"_

 _"_ Because _no."_

"Okay then, what about 'The Owls'?"

"Too generic."

"'Pizza Stains?'"

"Kinda' gross."

"Yakiniku?"

"Bro, now you're just naming your favorite food."

They went quiet again, but it was Akaashi who broke the silence. "Bickering Freaks?"

"Okay, first of all, Akaashi, that's just rude."

Kuroo snorted when suddenly he got an idea. "What about _Feathers and Fur?"_

"You want us to sound like furries?" "You want the name to be in English?"

Kuroo made a face, not expecting such immediate opposition. "What?! I think it's pretty good."

"Dude, _furries."_

"If you don't mind me asking, why _Feathers and Fur_?"

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, eyes widening as he seemed to have remembered something.  "Oh, wait no. Kuroo, shu-."

"Bokuto was obsessed with owls all throughout high school and primary--Hell, he _still_ has an obsession"

"Hey! You were the same with cats! _And_ owls are _super_ cool _!"_

"Is that why your hair is how it is, Bokuto-san?"

"Hey hey hey! My hair is great, Akaashi! You're just jelly!"

Akaashi hummed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards a bit. 

-

Finally, hours of throwing petty and silly insults at each other, and maybe   _some band name ideas,_ they decided to leave the band nameless for the moment, seeing as they should first actually at least  _start_ learning songs.

"How 'bout a Beatles song? They're pretty iconic."

Bokuto tilted his head.  "Who?"

Kuroo huffed loudly in annoyance. " _Oh my god_ , I hate yo--"He sighed, interrupting himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The 'Yellow Submarine' guys, Bo. _Those_ guys."

Bokuto blinked before realisation was clear on his face. "Oh!"

Akaashi shook his head fondly. "I have a few songs that I've transcripted over the years, maybe we could use that."

"Wait, does this mean you're part of the band!?"

"I would guess as much, Bokuto-san."

"Great!" Kuroo said, giving Akaashi a sly smile, "So, which songs do you have?"

He shrugged in response, turning towards a box the was placed conveniently in the corner of the room. "Mostly non-instrumental songs," He started, "A while back I  made a game out of transcribing completely electronic songs to something a guitar could play. I'm sure I could find what the drums could do."

Bokuto smiled, nudging Kuroo in the side. "How cool is that Kuroo!?"

Kuroo snorted, "Pretty damn cool."

 

-

Four months. Four months is how long it took for them to compose their first song (Excluding all the covers and samples the learned). It was a short song, going no over than two minutes. Kuroo's voice, even though Akaashi had been helping him, sounded still slightly untrained. But in a weird way, it gave it some sort of edge. Something Bokuto would describe as Kuroo's 'inner grunge'.

The lyrics of the song were odd, but Akaashi claimed it was all right. After all, a song can be whatever the artist wanted it to be, and in this case, this song was _Blak Coffee._

"Bo, you wrote ' _black'_ wrong."

"What!? Wha'd'ya mean I wrote it wrong!"

Akaashi muttered something about not getting why everything had to be in English.

" _Black_ is with a _c-k_ ".

"What!? Since when?!"

"Since always, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms. "I still think it looks better with just a _k_ " 

Kuroo snickered at his friend's childishness. Akaashi looked between the two, "Why don't you just call the song _Blak Coffee_ but with a _k?"_

 _"_ Yeah, but then westerners are gonna' think we can't spell or somethin'."

Kuroo smirked, "Well, _you_ can't." 

Bokuto punched him in the arm. "Shuddup."

"Never."

"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, not to interrupt your obviously very important conversation, but why don't we start recording the song?"

"But Akaashi! The song needs a name!"

"It already has a name, Bokuto-san; Blak Coffee."

"With a _k_?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto threw a fist in the air. "Yes!"

-

When the duo walked into Akaashi's shop that morning, it had been particularly empty. Akaashi had, at most, 10 people in the shop at a time, but at the moment there was around only one woman. Kuroo and Bokuto looked around for a second, before walking towards the desk.

Akaashi had texted them, quite urgently might I add, that he wished to speak with them. Though, Akaashi, at the moment, looked rather busy, as sat behind the desk, nodding his head as some woman asked him about a guitar. 

Bokuto and Kuroo waited patiently, albeit rather fidgety. Akaashi rarely made anything sound urgent, so this must've been important.

"Bokuto, Kuroo, thank you for coming on such short notice."

(Akaashi had finally let go of the 'san', something that made them feel rather relieved; it made them feel old, even if they were only a year older than Akaashi.)

Bokuto smiled, "Anything for our favourite bassist!"

"Bokuto, I'm your only bassist."

"Exactly!"

As the small bell at the door of the shop jingled, signaling that the woman had left, Akaashi stood up, and turned the 'OPEN' over, closing the shop.  He nodded at Kuroo and Bokuto, who followed him as he opened the door in the back that led into the basement.

"I have some friends who own a bar," He started, looking around for the light switch, "On Friday nights they get live entertainment." He paused, "When I told him about the band, they asked if we could play for a while."

Bokuto and Kuroo stiffened, eyes wide. Bokuto, who got over the initial shock before Kuroo, smiled greatly, "Really, Akaashi!? Are you being serious!?"

Akaashi nodded as he sat down. "Yes, but I haven't accepted the invitation yet. I wanted to wait for you and Kuroo's approval."

Bokuto jumped up and down. "Of course, I approve, Akaashi! What about you, Kuroo?"

Kuroo, who was quick to blink away his surprise, nodded excitedly. "Yeah! This is awesome, Akaashi!"

Akaashi felt himself smile a bit. "Alright then, I'll tell Yahaba-san and Kyoutani-san."

-

The bar, luckily, wasn't like the many bars Kuroo and Bokuto have been to. It had a much more calming atmosphere, and could fool anyone into thinking it were a coffee shop.

Bokuto, who borrowed a van from one of his brothers, drove them to the back of the bar, where Yahaba waited for them. 

"Hello Akaashi, glad you could make it!"

Akaashi waved a hello to his friend, "Hello, Yahaba."

Yahaba nodded, before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Bokuto and Kuroo as they attempted to unload the drum-set from the van. "So this is your band? I'm still waiting for a name, y'know."

Akaashi turned a bit to look at Bokuto and Kuroo as well. "Yes, this the band. We're still deciding on the name, though."

Yahaba hummed. "Well, you guys better think of one soon, or how will I present you guys to the audience--actually, we got quite a few people this evening, so be prepared."

 

Akaashi blinked. "I hope we are."

-

Kuroo was not nervous.

It wasn't like he was about to sing to a room full of people. _No, of course not._

Apart from the cold sweat that has been forming at the back of his neck, he couldn't help but have a sense of pride, for he had one quite a treacherous battle against Bokuto.

_"Feathers and Fur will make us sound like furries!"_

_"Well, The Owls will make us sound like some sort of  'Beatles rip-off!"_

  
" _Let's just call the band Feathers and Fur."_

_"Wha- Akaashi! You're 'sposed to be on my side!"_

_"Sorry, Bokuto, but I've grown to like Feathers and Fur. Also, we'll be playing in front of  a live audience  in less than half an hour, so we might as well pick on quickly."_

Kuroo smiled at the thought. Thankfully Bokuto wasn't depressed for long since they let him play on of their songs with the drum solo.

"'S'cuse me," said a gruff voice. Kyoutani stood at the door of the small room they offered their artists to stay in. The co-owner shuffled a bit. "But the crowd's gettin' a bit feisty, so we'll be startin' in five."

The three of them nodded, as they watched Kyoutani walk back to the bar's counter.

Bokuto took a deep breath, "You guys ready?"

Kuroo felt his wicked, cat-like, grin form on his face. 

"Of course."

-

"Good evening, everybody! 'Hope you're enjoyin' the night!" Started Kuroo, grabbing the mic, speaking charismatically, "We are Feathers and Fur, and this next song is called 'The Owl's Great Escape". Enjoy."

The song started with Bokuto, setting a steady beat for Akaashi and Kuroo to jump in with the guitars. 

Now, Kuroo wasn't going to say he thought of himself as a very talented singer. Sure, he was good, there was no denying that (and the many times Bokuto has complimented him after coming out of the shower), but it wasn't like he was extravagant. Compared to Adele, he was average.

And yet, the crowd loved them. Maybe they liked Bokutos manipulation of the percussion and beat, or maybe the steady and secure sound of Akaashi's bass, or hell, Kuroo's scratchy but charming voice. But the people's clapping and whistles were enough to make anyone proud.

It was 11:00 now, three hours after they got to the bar. They were tired, but they had an almost permanent smile their faces.

Kuroo cleared his throat, reaching towards the mic. "Well, it's been a lovely night, but I'm 'fraid we have to wrap up soon-" the sentence was followed by a sequence of boos, and Kuroo chuckled, "Yeah, I know, but Yahaba's been givin' me the side-eye, so it's time to go."

Some people clapped, the drunk ones wolf-whistled, and eventually, after many compliments, the bar emptied. All, except for one man. He was shorter than them, and possibly younger, with dark brown hair and wore a nervous expression. He had well-tailored clothes and obviously didn't look like someone who belonged in a bar.

The brunet stood up and started walking towards them as they helped Bokuto put away his drums, and for a second, Kuroo thought they were in trouble.

"Um, excuse me!"

Akaashi looked up from his spot in helping Bokuto take his hand out of his, now broken, left rack tom. "Yes?"

The man fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well-uh-my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, talent manager from Karasuno Records!" He paused, taking a stuttery breath,"And-um-I was wondering if you three would be interested in signing a contract with us!"

They stared at the poor man, who looked utterly terrified, might I add, when Bokuto broke the silence with a choked out: "You want _us_ to sign a record deal?"

"Um-well, yes! Your songs were quite entertaining and original. Even though you're obviously amateurs but--I mean-uh-Sorry! That was rude-uh-"

 

Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Yamaguchi-san, you're right anyway. But, um, allow us to think about, all right?"

Yamaguchi nodded vigorously, "Yes, of course! Here's my number-" he reached towards his pockets feeling around until he found what he was looking for. A small white business card with 'KARASUNO RECORDS' in big, bold letters, and his name and two phone numbers underneath. He handed it to Akaashi. 

"Well, I must be leaving now! Um-You can contact me on either of the numbers there, I'll be waiting for your reply!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Did that-Did that just actually just happen?"

Akaashi blinked at Kuroo, "I suppose so, Kuroo."

Bokuto suddenly started flailing his arm--the one that wasn't currently stuck in the drum. "Guys! This is great! We've only done one concert and we've already been scouted!"

Kuroo snorted, "Bo, this isn't high school volleyball, we have to think this through."

Akaashi huffed through his nose. "I think we should discuss it tomorrow, I'm too tired right now."

-

After spending around thirty minutes googling and researching Karasuno Records, they figured out two things:

One. Karasuno Records was a pretty famous record company, and a lot of the bands they liked had signed contracts with Karasuno Records.

Two. Karasuno Records used to be one of the largest record companies before their president retired, and their statistics went down. Until this year, apparently, since they got a sudden boost of luck and discovered a bunch of great bands.

Now, the obvious choice would be to call Yamaguchi and accept the invitation immediately. But there was something nagging Kuroo in the back of his mind. He honestly didn't want to become one of those over-commercialised bands with no talent.

_"Don't worry, Kuroo! I'll make sure to keep the band united and real!"_

Bokuto's words stuck with him as he reached for the phone, dialing the number written on the business card.

It was now or never.

* * *

 

Karasuno Records was a large, black, sophisticated building, and they couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. People rushed to and fro, busily looking at papers or talking on the phone. As they walked to the receptionist, Bokuto let out a series of _'This is so cool!_ ' and ' _Oh my god!_ ' , drawing the attention of a few onlookers. Well, and the fact that they all had relatively crazy hair.

The receptionist was a very pretty woman, with a small mole under lip. She dressed as nicely, just like everyone else in the building. Everyone except for Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi, though, dressed nicely by default.

"Uh-hi, we have an appointment with Yamaguchi Tadashi."

The woman nodded, who's nametag read Kyoko Shimizu, and cocked her head to the side a bit. "So you must be the new band Tadashi-kun was talking about."

Bokuto smiled, "Yup! That's us!"

Kyoko hummed, returning the smile, before pointing left. "Go to the seventh floor, then walk right, it's the first door to your left."

Akaashi thanked her quietly, before leading them to the elevators. They were thankful Akaashi had a good sense of direction, or else they'd be lost.

When they reached the first door to their left, Bokuto froze up a bit.

"What if they don't like us?" 

Kuroo stared at him for a second, before nudging him a bit with his elbow. "Bro, who _wouldn't_ like us? We're awesome."

Bokuto snorted, giving Kuroo a small grin, before knocking on the door.

"Pass."

When they opened the door, they did not expect more than Yamaguchi to be there. But there they stood, two men. 

The taller one had naturally blond hair, and wore thick rimmed glasses, and had a scowl on his face. The shorter had dyed blond hair and wore a head-band. They both wore very well tailored suits.

"He-Hello guys! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Kuroo bobbed his head wearily, "Uh-yeah."

Yamaguchi blinked, before realising. "Ah! Of course, I want you three to meet the president and your soon-to-be talent agent!"

The shorter took a step forward, extending his hand. "Ukai Keishin, president, you guys can call me boss, though."

Bokuto took his hand happily, shaking it intensely, scaring the man a bit. Next to him, the blond raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Tsukishima Kei. I don't look forward to working with you."

Ukai turned back, hitting Kei on the head. "Use some manners, boy!" 

Tsukishima simply shrugged.

Ukai looked at them again, "Now," He said, "Let's get down to business."

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours of paperwork and explaining, they were finally set free. Well, they still had to do the tour of the building but that didn't matter.

"So, Tsuki-"

"Don't call me that, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo continued, completely ignoring Tsukishima's remark. "Are there any tips you wanna' tell us from working here?"

"No."

Bokuto pouted, "Aw, Tsuki!-"

"I said don't call me that."

"C'mon, help us out, man! We're complete noobs!"

Tsukishima huffed, adjusting his glasses. "Fine. 'You want a tip? Don't fuck with the Americans."

Bokuto and Kuroo gasped, feigning surprise. "Tsuki! Saying such obscene words!"

Tsukishima shooked his head, before throwing Akaashi a pitiful look. "How do you deal with these guys?"

AKaashi looked at Tsukishima. "I throw stuff on the ground."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally here, friends!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ;)
> 
> Tumblr--> juansdissapoint.tumblr.com


End file.
